Raven Decision
by ayushina
Summary: Sukses dengan jutsu yang ia gunakan. kini Sasuke kembali ke masalalu. apa yang akan ia lakukan? apa ia akan memulai kehancuran, kegelapan dan balas dendam? atau... justru sebaliknya? Sasuke timetravel fic. No flame. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

hy ^^...

I'm back! ada yang kangen sama saya gak? *ditimpuk sandal*

yah setelah hiatus total selama 2 bulan -dan semi hiatus di bulan bulan sebelumnya- akhirnya saya bisa update fic lagi yeah... berhubung saya sudah lama gak nulis saya buat fic ini sebagai pemanasan *smile* semoga gak seancur yang saya duga. berhubung fic ini pasaran banget sebelum baca tolong lihat warningnya dulu ya^^

moga suka ^^

Warning!

1. fic ini pasaran dan membosankan. terutama buat yang sudah sering baca timetravel fic karena alurnya akan mirip atau bahkan hampir sama. saya dapat idenya juga dari beberapa fic yang pernah saya baca sih ^^ V. jadi santai aja ya...

2. saya gak akan nulis tentang cara Sasuke kembali ke masa lalu. males mikirnya *ditimpuk* jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang membingungkan. silahkan bertanya dan saya akan berusaha menjelaskan sejelas jelasnya ^^

3. No pairing! fic ini hanya akan lebih fokus ke friendship antara Sasuke dengan Naruto dan tim tujuh. saya lagi agak susah buat romance nih ^^

4. Berhubung saya gak terlalu mengerti soal AT, AU, CANON,dll. silahkan baca aja dan nanti tolong kasih tahu saya ini termasuk golongan apa ya ^^

5. saya gak terima flame ^^ kalau kritik, boleh deh...

udah baca warning diatas? resiko tanggung sendiri ya ^^

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning II : Typos, ooc, gaje, pasaran, um... apalagi ya?

No Pairing!

Sasuke timetravel fic!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Malam itu bulan bersinar penuh di langit desa Konoha. Sinarnya yang putih pucat terlihat menyelimuti seluruh desa yang kini tengah trtidur lelap. Tak terkecuali sebuah kompleks perumahan di tepi desa tersebut. Meski dengan sinaran sang purnama, kompleks itu tetap terlihat gelap. Dingin dan sunyi. Lebih menyerupai sebuah kompleks pemakaman daripada sebuah kompleks perumahan sebuah klan terpandang di desa terkuat di Negara api itu.

Mungkin memang lebih tepat di sebut kompleks pemakaman mengingat 4 tahun yang lalu, seluruh penghuni kompleks itu telah dibantai habis. Oleh seorang ninja berumur 13 tahun hanya dalam satu malam. Dan hanya menyisakan satu bocah berumur 8 tahun.

Di salah satu rumah terbesar di tengah kompleks mati tersebut, di sebuah kamar remang-remang yang hampir semuanya di dominasi warna biru, sepasang mata sekelam malam perlahan terbuka. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya menatap kosong sebelum kembali menutup manik oniqnya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Seakan ingin menyesapi aroma khas kamarnya yang terasa familiar namun juga asing.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok berambut raven itu bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah berbaring. Ia duduk sambil memandang sekeliling dengan seksama. Beberapa tumpukan buku tertata rapi di atas meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya. Rak buku dan lemari berjajar rapi di dinding sebelah kiri. Bersanding dengan sebuah simbol klan berbentuk kipas putih dengan gagang merah disisinya.

Sosok itu menunduk. Membuat dua belahan rambut hitamnya bergerak membingkai pipinya yang pucat. Oniq itu menatap telapak tangannya yang kini terlihat terlampau kecil baginya.

'Jadi … jutsu itu benar-benar berhasil.' Pikirnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Mencoba merasakan kekuatan pada tubuh kecil itu.

Perlahan sosok berumur 12 tahun itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Menghilang dalam kegelapan. Membiarkan selimut berwarna dark blue itu terjatuh di lantai yang dingin.

Diluar, sekumpulan awan hitam menutupi sang rembulan. Membuat bayangan gelap menutupi beberapa sisi tebing yang berpahatkan wajah 4 hokage yang pernah memimpin desa Konoha. Di salah satu tebing, tepatnya di wajah sang Yondaime Hokage, sesosok bayangan terlihat berdiri terbalik di salah satu cuatan rambut patung. Menatap seluruh desa Konoha dengan sepasang mata semerah darah. Tiga tomoe dalam mata itu berputar pelan.

Perlahan bayangan hitam sang awan berarak pergi. Membiarkan sinar rembulan menerangi sosok misterius tersebut. Menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

## The Raven Decision ##

By : Ayushina

.

.

.

Seberkas sinar mentari terlihat menembus jendela di sisi kamar itu. Mencoba menyinari ruangan kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Kamar itu kosong. Walau suara gemericik air yang yang terdengar menandakan sang pemilik kamar tengah membasuh dirinya di kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian suara itu berhenti diikuti suara pintu yang terbuka. Sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat terlihat memasuki kamar dengan balutan handuk di pingang. Rambut berwarna kelam itu masih basah. Membuat beberapa tetes air jatuh dari surainya dan mendarat di lantai tanpa suara.

Sang Uchiha terakhir itu membuka lemari. Sejenak tertegun saat memandang deretan baju berwarna darkblue berkerah tinggi memenuhi tempat itu. Sedikit bernostalgia, ia memakai baju itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tak lupa celana pendek selutut berwarna putih dan sepasang penghangat lengan berwarna senada.

Sudah lama sekali…

Terakhir kali ia mengenakan baju seperti ini adalah saat ia meninggalkan desa. Dan saat pertarungannya dengan Naruto di lembah akhir.

Mata oniq itu sedikit melirik kalender yang terpasang di dinding. Ia tak ingat betul setiap tanggal yang terjadi di masa lalu. Jika jutsu itu benar-benar berhasil, berarti kini ia ada di hari kelulusan akademi. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya tim 7 berkumpul dan bertemu dengan kakashi.

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela. Mengingat hal yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Atau hal yang ia biarkan akan terjadi.

Seraya mengambil kantong senjata di atas meja, sosok itu melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu.

# # #

Ruangan kelas di akademi itu ramai. Dipenuhi oleh para genin yang baru saja lulus ujian ninja. Dengan bangga mereka memamerkan ikat kepala yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah resmi menjadi ninja. Tak menyadari status itu takkan bertahan lama jika mereka gagal melewati tes yang akan di berikan oleh para jonin pembimbing.

Di salah satu kursi berderet itu, Sasuke duduk sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Walau ia tengah mengendalikan rasa kesal yang mulai ia rasakan.

Ia lupa betapa berisiknya bocah-bocah ini terutama para wanita. Di masa depan dimana dia adalah criminal kelas S, tak ada seorangpun yang berani bertatap muka dengannya, alih-alih memanggilnya dengan nada menjijikkan seperti ini. Saat itu mereka pasti sudah jadi cincangan daging.

Mengacuhkan semua penggemar wanitanya, Sasuke memandang sekeliling dalam diam. Ia bisa melihat versi bocah dari beberapa ninja yang ia kenal di ruangan itu.

Mereka tertawa. Bahagia. Seakan tak menyadari gelapnya jalan seorang ninja yang menanti mereka.

Sasuke pernah membenci tawa itu. Karena tawa itu seakan meremehkan seluruh kematian klannya. Merendahkan seluruh pengorbanan Itachi. Dan mengolok-olok semua penderitaannya.

Namun kini, saat ia memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan suara itu dengan seksama ia mengerti mengapa Itachi mau membantai seluruh keluarganya. Mengapa ia mau mengorbankan diri sejauh itu demi desa yang melabelinya sebagai ninja penghianat. Jika saja Itachi membiarkan klannya melakukan kudeta, mungkin para bocah ini tak akan bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini.

Mengingat tentang Itachi, Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya dimana sang kakak sekarang. Mungkin masih berkeliaran dengan ninja biru berwajah ikan di luar sana.

Sasuke menatap papan tulis hitam yang ada di depan kelas dalam diam. Mungkin ia harus menyebarkan berita bahwa ia mati di misi pertamanya keluar desa. Agar si kakak bodoh itu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk 'pulang'. Saat itu pasti akan jadi sangat menarik.

Pemikiran Sasuke itu langsung terpecah saat pintu kelas menjeplak terbuka diikuti seorang bocah orange yang masuk sambil berteriak "PAGI SEMUA!" dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau berisik, Naruto." Gumam Shikamaru di sudut kelas sambil menguap.

Manik hitam Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari bocah jinchuriki berumur 12 tahun itu. Ia hanya bisa meatap saat Naruto adu mulut dengan Kiba atau bahkan saat Sakura dan Ino datang dengan persaingan bodohnya. Berebut siapa yang akan duduk dengan 'Sasuke-kun'. Dan menghajar Naruto saat menghalangi jalan.

Ia benar-benar lupa betapa 'bocah'nya para bocah ini.

Dan kini, sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Naruto kini duduk di atas mejanya dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari wajahnya. Seakan menantangnya karena telah merebut perhatian 'Sakura-chan'nya yang berharga.

Sepasang oniq itu menatap balik. Melihat biru, seperti langit yang jernih dan menenangkan. Mata itu menyala penuh tekad dan harapan. Sama sekali tak berubah. Meski saat dilanda perang, meski saat tubuh itu berlumuran darah dan sekarat. 'Langit' itu masih bersinar terang.

Bayangan wajah Naruto dewasa kembali terlintas di benak Sasuke. Terbaring berlumuran darah dengan luka menganga di dadanya. Si bodoh itu bahkan masih sempat tersenyum dan berkata 'semua baik-baik saja'.

Apanya yang baik saja jika langit itu tak lagi bersinar. Apa baiknya jika Madara mati tapi dia tak ada. Tersenyum seperti orang idiot saat menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Ia bahkan tak sempat menjadi Hokage, setelah semua yang telah ia perjuangkan. Dia benar – benar orang idiot di seluruh dunia orang idiot.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan berpaling ke samping. Menghindari Naruto yang sengaja di dorong dari belakang oleh Kiba. Membuat wajah berkulit tan itu mencium sudut meja dengan bunyi 'bugh'.

Sambil mendengarkan umpatan bocah rubah dihadapannya, sang Raven berjanji dalam hati. Bahwa ia akan merubah segalanya, meralat semua kesalahan yang telah ia buat. Dan kali ini, ia akan memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan.

# # #

Hatake Kakashi, jonin yang terkenal dengan julukan Copy Ninja Sharingan itu kini tengah duduk di balkon atap akademi sambil menatap 3 –calon- ninja genin yang akan menjadi muridnya.

Satu gadis berambut pink panjang dengan baju berwarna merah menyala. Seakan berkata 'Datang dan bunuhlah aku' pada musuh yang akan dengan mudah melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan tanpa otot menandakan ia tipe kutu buku yang tak mempunyai kemampuan taijutsu sama sekali.

Satunya lagi seorang bocah pirang. Dengan seragam mengerikan berwarna orange yang menyakitkan mata –apa bocah ini benar-benar ingin jadi ninja?-. bocah paling bodoh di kelasnya dan juga seorang jinchuriki itu berwajah familiar. Membuat sang jonin mersakan denyut sakit di dadanya. Bocah itu terlihat sangat merepotkan.

Yang terakhir si Bocah Uchiha. Wajah bocah berambut hitam itu tanpa ekspresi. Mata hitamnya terlihat datar dan dingin. Terlalu dingin hingga membuat Kakashi merasa tak nyaman. Seorang genin tak mungkin memiliki tatapan mata seperti itu. Seolah ia telah melihat banyak hal. Kehilangan banyak hal. Tapi mungkin sang Uchiha itu merupakan pengecualian, mengingat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana klannya di bantai habis oleh sang kakak. Walau begitu, ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada sang Uchiha terakhir itu.

Mengesampingkan rasa tidak nyamannya, Kakashi memilih untuk segera mengatakan hal yang harus ia katakan. Dan ia bisa pergi dari hadapan tiga bocah merepotkan itu.

Mereka bertiga duduk di undakan tangga. Menatapnya dengan penuh curiga –kecuali si Uchiha tentu saja-.

"Karena semua sudah ada di sini. Kenapa tak perkenalkan diri kalian? Katakan nama, hal yang disukai dan tak disukai, hobi cita-cita… hal-hal semacam itu." Kata Kakashi dengan nada bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duluan ,sensei?" pinta si Gadis Permen Karet. Menatapnya kesal karena telah membiarkannya menunggu selama 4jam.

"Baiklah." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hm… yang kusukai dan yang kubenci tidak penting… aku punya banyak hobi… dan cita-citaku… kupikir kalian tak akan ingin tahu." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum menatap wajah cengo dua genin di hadapannya.

"Jadi yang kita tahu hanya namanya?" gerutu Sakura.

"Kau duluan, Pirang." Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik!" kata Naruto penuh semangat. Ia tersenyum dan memegang ikat kepala di dahinya dengan bangga.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo! Aku suka ramen, iruka sensei… dan warna orange! Aku benci tiga menit saat menunggu ramen instanku matang, hobiku berlatih dan suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage terhebat, dattebayo!" kata sang Junchiriku itu dengan berapi-api.

Tanpa sadar Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Meski wajahnya mirip sensei, tapi sifatnya benar-benar mirip Kushina.

"Selanjutnya kau, Pinkie." Kata Kakashi berganti menatap satu-satunya gadis di kelompok itu. Tiga sudut siku-siku terlihat di dahi lebar sang gadis sebelum ia tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, yang kusukai –ia melirik ke arah sang uchiha-… cita-citaku…-ia melirik lagi sambil tertawa kecil- … yang kubenci adalah Naruto!" teriak gadis itu di bagian akhir.

Huh… kunoichi yang lebih mementingkan cinta daripada menjadi seorang ninja rupanya. Kakashi menatap gadis itu selama beberapa saat sebeum berpaling pada bocah terakhir.

"Terakhir kau." Kata Kakashi sambil menatap bocah berambut gelap di depannya.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Bocah itu akhirnya bicara dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Tak ada hal yang kusukai dan ada banyak hal yang kubenci. Aku tak punya hobi. Tapi aku punya ambisi, untuk membunuh seseorang…" kata Sasuke dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu. Pandangannya menatap jauh ke depan.

Hening lagi… bahkan suara angin yang menyapu dedaunan terdengar jelas.

"Selain itu…" Sang Uchiha tiba-tiba menambahkan.

"Aku akan memastikan si idiot di sampingku ini akan menjadi Hokage seperti yang ia impikan." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menopangkan kedua lengan di samping tubuh dan mendongak. Menatap langit tanpa awan di atasnya. 3 ninja yang lain hanya menatapnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Hening…

"APA-APAAN ITU TEME! KAU MENYINDIRKU YA?" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya.

Sasuke hanya diam seolah sama sekali tak endengar.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun hanya bercanda, bodoh! Mana mungkin kau bisa jadi Hokage! Dan berhenti menunjuk Sasuke-kun seperti itu! kau tidak sopan!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

Kakashi memandang Uchiha terakhir itu dalam diam. Ia sudah pernah mendengar bocah Uchiha itu berencana membalas dendam pada sang kakak. Tapi membantu Naruto menjadi Hokage? Itu tidak seperti yang ia dengar dari Iruka. Sejak dulu dua bocah itu tidak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar. Apa yang menyebabkan bocah raven itu mengubah sikapnya?

Sasuke tidak bercanda. Kakashi tahu itu. Ia serius dengan kata-katanya. Sangat serius hingga terlihat di mata hitamnya yang sejak tadi tanpa emosi. Sesuatu pasti terjadi diantara dua bocah itu.

"Baik. Setelah tahu tentang diri masing-masing. Besok kita bisa memulai ujian akhir." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Tapi kami kan sudah lulus ujian di akademi?" protes Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kemungkinan kalian bisa jadi ninja di ujian besok hanya 30%." Kata Kakashi dengan nada gembira.

"APA?" Naruto dan Sakura berteriak.

"Jadi, sampai jumpa besok di lapangan latihan nomor tujuh jam 05.30 dan ingat! Kalian tidak boleh sarapan atau kalian hanya akan muntah." Kata Kakashi sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Aaaaah… bagaimana ini? Besok harus ujian lagi!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan rona merah di pipinya. Namun yang ditanya sudah menghilang dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura di atap akademi yang mulai dingin.

# # #

Dalam sebuah pusaran angin kecil, sosok raven itu muncul di tengah jalan di kompleks klan Uchiha. Ia berjalan dalam diam sambil menunduk. Membuat sang mentari tak bisa menyinari wajahnya yang tertutup poni.

Sasuke terus seperti itu hingga ia berhenti di samping sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di tepi jalan. Tangan pucat itu bergerak menyentuh dahinya yang kini penuh keringat. Berusaha meredakan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya.

Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa ingatan di tubuh 12 tahun itu akan kembali dan menyatu dengan ingatannya dari masa depan. Seperti pelajaran-pelajaran remeh yang harus ia ingat di akademi, ingatan-ingatan remeh tentang detail hal yang terjadi kemarin. Termasuk ingatan tentang pembantaian klannya, Akan berputar ulang di kepalanya.

Tapi dia tak menyangka semuanya akan kembali dengan kecepatan seperti ini. Seperti air terjun yang mengalir deras tanpa bisa berhenti. Awalnya ia bisa bertahan dengan semua kenangan itu.

Namun ia lupa betapa bocahnya dirinya saat itu.

Betapa ia mendendam pada sang kakak. Bagaimana ia membencinya karena telah membuat dirinya sendirian. Bagaimana ia benci hidup sendiri di rumah yang pernah penuh darah.

Bagaimana ia kesepian.

Di masa depan, ia sudah hampir gila dengan semua kebencian itu, tapi ia bisa bertahan.

Sepertinya kali ini tidak.

Kebencian itu seakan bertambah dua kali lipat. Apalagi ditambah dengan apa yang terjadi di akhir perang. Bagaimana ia kehilangan ikatan terakhir yang ia punya.

Ia benci.

Benci.

Benci.

Benci.

Aura hitam berwarna keunguan perlahan menguar keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Ia harus melampiaskan kebencian ini. Atau dia akan meledak dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

Aura hitam itu perlahan membentuk tulang-tulang yang mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke. Mulai membentuk sosok yang dikenal sebagai dewa Susanoo.

Duar…

Pohon di samping sasuke langsung hancur saat ia menyarangkan chidorinya di batang pohon berwarna kecoklatan itu.

cip cip...cip..cip... bunyi petir dari chidori yang melingkari tangan Sasuke terdengar jelas di tengah kompleks mati itu.

Mungkin ia bisa membunuh beberapa penduduk desa.

Atau beberapa ekor Anbu. Atau…

Danzou.

"Ha..ha..ha…" Sasuke tertawa pelan mengingat nama itu.

Ia lupa tua bangka itu masih hidup di masa ini.

Dan dia akan 'sangat' senang bisa membunuhnya sekali lagi.

Dalam keremangan senja yang mulai meredup itu. Sebuah seringaian dan mata semerah darah bisa terlihat jelas sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan.

...

Esok harinya, mayat Danzou ditemukan berceceran di seluruh pelosok desa. Dengan kepalanya yang tergeletak manis di atas meja sang Hokage. Dengan semua daftar dan bukti kejahatan dan data para anggota Anbu Ne di sampingnya.

###

Sudah 5 jam berlalu dan orang-orangan sawah itu belum juga menujukkan batang hidungnya. Sasuke tak terlalu peduli. Dia hanya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sambil memejamkan mata. Dia sedikit bersyukur sebenarnya. Karena dia benar-benar harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tubuh 12 tahun ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Selain cakranya yang jauh sangat sedikit daripada yang ia punya di masa depan –walau ia juga membawa sebagian cakranya dari masa depan- tubuh ini juga lemah dan kurang latihan. Menggunakan Susanoo dan Eternal mangekyo selama beberapa saat saja sudah membuat tubuh ini kelelahan. Untung saja ia sudah tahu kelemahan Izanagi milik danzou dan tua Bangka itu terlalu meremehkannya. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan bisa membunuhnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan dan membuka mata saat merasakan cakra seseorang yang familiar mendekat. Dipandanginya juga sosok Naruto dan Sakura yang juga tengah menunggu sambil mengantuk.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dengan wajah ceria. Seolah tak terlambat sama sekali.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura sambil menunjuk guru mesum itu.

"Ha..ha… ada nenek tua yang tersesat, jadi aku membantunya mencari jalan pulang." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke berdiri dan mengikuti Kakashi yang memasang sebuah jam alarm di atas salah satu tonggak kayu. tak mengindahkan Naruto dan Sakura yang berteriak "KAU BOHONG!" pada sensei mesum di depannya.

"Aku punya dua lonceng." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan dua lonceng yang ia pegang di hadapan tim 7 yang berbaris rapi.

"Tugas kalian adalah merebut lonceng ini dariku sebelum alarm ini berbunyi siang nanti. Yang tak bisa merebut lonceng tak akan dapat makan siang dan akan diikat di tonggak ini sementara aku akan makan di hadapannya." Lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian hanya butuh satu lonceng, yang gagal akan aku kirim kembali ke akademi." Kata Kakashi serius.

"Apa?" teriak Sakura protes.

"Gunakan seluruh senjatamu. Kalian tak akan berhasil jika tidak menyerangku dengan niat membunuh." Kata Kakashi tak menghiraukan protes Sakura.

"Tapi sensei. Kau bisa terluka." Kata Sakura ragu.

"Ya! Kau bahkan tak bisa menghindari penghapus kapur yang aku pasang." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kakashi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Mereka benar-benar maih bocah. Apa mereka pikir bisa melukai Kakakshi yang tidak hanya seorang jonin tapi juga ninja yang dikenal sebagai copy ninja Sharingan?

"Yah terserah, biasanya yang paling bodoh itu yang paling banyak bicaranya." Kata Kakashi sambil melirik Naruto. "Ujian dimulai saat aku bilang…" kata-kata Kakashi itu terpotong saat tiba-tiba Naruto menyerangnya dengan sebuah kunai di tangan. Dalam sekejap saja, Kakashi sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto dan menarik tangannya sehingga kunai itu terarah di belakang kepala Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku belum bilang mulai kan? Yah setidaknya kau sudah bersiap dengan keinginan membunuhku." Kata Kakashi sambil memandang Naruto yang berusaha meronta.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai kalian. Sedikit." Kata kakashi lagi."baik, kita lanjutkan… bersiap… Mulai!"

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi. Begitu juga Sakura.

Sasuke muncul diatas pohon tak jauh dari tempat Kakashi berada. Dengan santai ia duduk di salah satu cabang dan melihat Naruto yang kini berdiri dihadapan sang jonin tanpa berusaha untuk sembunyi. Dipandanginya bocah orange yang dengan bodohnya menyerang Kakashi sambil berteriak lantang. Dibandingkan Naruto yang berumur 16 tahun, bocah idiot itu benar-benar harus banyak belajar.

Menghadapi Naruto yang seperti itu, Kakashi hanya mengeluarkan buku orangenya sambil menghindari serangan Naruto yang lambat. Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana kakashi mengajari Naruto apa yang di sebut dengan taijutsu dan bagaimana saat bocah orange itu terpental ke udara saat Kakashi menyarangkan jurus konyol yang disebut 'Derita Seribu Tahun'. Membuat Naruto jatuh ke sungai tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Sebuah sneyum tipis tersungging di bibir sang raven saat dari dalam sungai munsul 8 clone naruto yang langsung menyerang kakashi lagi. Setidaknya si Idiot itu masih sama dalam hal pantang menyerah.

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana Kakashi menggunakan Kawarimi no jutsu saat clone-clone Naruto mengepungnya. Membuat Naruto mengira Kakashi menyamar sebagai salah satu dari mereka dan mulai saling pukul antar sesama clone.

Masih sambil duduk santai di atas pohon, Sasuke memutuskan akan membiarkan tes ini berjalan seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula semua berjalan dengan lancar pada akhirnya. Dia hanya harus mengingat hal apa saja yang ia lakukan dulu.

Dengan seringaian yang maih terukir di bibirnya, Sasuke melemparkan shurikennya ketika melihat Kakashi lengah saat bicara pada Naruto yang terkena jebakan.

Ini akan jadi sangat menarik.

# # #

Tepat di tengah hari, alarm yang sebelumnya dipasang Kakashi berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan ujian itu telah berakhir. Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju tengah lapangan dimana Naruto telah diikat di salah satu tonggak dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Sasuke dan Sakura segera duduk di bawah kanan kiri naruto.

"Maa… kalian terlihat lapar." Komentar Kakashi sambil menunduk menatap mereka. Tentu saja, mereka sudah ada di lapangan itu sejak jam6 tanpa sarapan dan harus menunggu selama 5 jam. masih harus melawan ninja tingkat jonin di tengah hari yang panas. Siapa yang tidak kelaparan?

"Setelah apa yang kulihat di ujian hari ini… kalian tak perlu kembali ke akademi." Kata Kakashi membuat Naruto dan Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sebelum sang jonin menambahkan."Ya, seharusnya kalian berhenti menjadi ninja."

"Berhenti jadi ninja? Apa maksudnya itu?" protes Naruto sambil berusaha meronta. "Kami memang gagal mengambil lonceng itu, tapi kenapa kami harus berhenti?"

"Karena kalian tak pantas menjadi ninja." Jawab Kakashi dengan wajah serius. "Apa kalian tak mengerti maksud dari ujian ini?"

"Memang apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kerjasama tim." Jawab Kakashi sambil menatap tiga genin itu satu persatu. "kalian bertiga seharusnya bekerjasama untuk mendapatkan lonceng ini."

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Apa maksudnya bekerja sama? Loncengnya kan Cuma ada dua. Itu hanya akan membuat kami saling berkelahi nantinya." Kata Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja ujian ini untuk menguji kalian. Apa kalian akan bisa bekerja sama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Walaupun begitu… kau Sakura. Kau hanya peduli pada Sasuke, sama sekali tak memikirkan Naruto yang ada di dekatmu. Naruto, kau hanya berusaha seorang diri. Dan kau, Sasuke. Kau hanya mengira yang lain akan menghalangi jalanmu." Kata Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan dengan bosan saat Kakashi menjelaskan apa tugas ninja yang sebenarnya lalu berjalan mendekati batu memorial dimana banyak nama pahlawan yang terukir disana.

"Hey, sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan menjadi pahlawan dan mengukir namaku di batu itu juga dattebayo!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

Membuat Sasuke menggeram marah sambil menatap Naruto yang masih terikat di tonggak kayu.

"Apa kau benar-benar idiot? Mereka adalah pahlawan yang mati saat menjalankan misi. Apa kau ingin mati seperti mereka, Dasar Idiot?" bentak Sasuke penuh amarah. Ia tak pernah menyadari kata-kata Naruto itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Rasanya masih seperti kemarin, saat ia berdiri di depan batu itu dan mendapati nama Uzumaki Naruto terukir di sana. Dan ia bersumpah tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi kali ini.

Bentakan Sasuke itu menghapus senyum di wajah Naruto dan membuat dua ninja yang lain terdiam. Memandanga Sharingan Sasuke yang penuh amarah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan di dalamnya. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau bisa mengaktifkan Sharinganmu?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafas pelan.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap sang sensei dengan mata yang sudah kembali berwarna kelam. Sasuke hanya mengumpat dalam hati menyadari kecerobohannya. Seharusnya Kakashi tak boleh tahu ia sudah bisa mengaktifkan sharingannya sekarang.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kakashi curiga.

"Sudah lama." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang tahu?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Ia ingin bertanya kapan tepatnya mata itu aktif namun mengurungkan niatnya. Tak ingin membuat uchiha terakhir itu merasa seperti diinterogasi. Lagi pula mata itu sudah di tingkat tiga tomoe. Ia harus segera membicarakan hal ini pada Hokage.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibesar-besarkan." Jawab Sasuke berusaha kembali tenang dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali berpaling menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Aku akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi. Setelah makan siang kalian boleh mencoba lagi, tapi kali ini aku akan lebih serius. Kalian boleh makan bekal itu tapi jangan bagikan pada Naruto sedikitpun." Kata Kakashi Serius.

"Eh?" pekik Naruto kaget.

"Jika ada yang member Naruto makanan, ia akan langsung gagal. Aku yang membuat aturan disini. Kalian mengerti?" kata Kakashi sebelum menghilang dalam pusaran angin. Meninggalkan tiga genin dengan salah satunya terikat di tonggak sedang dua lainnya duduk sambil memegang sekotak bento.

"Huh… aku tak lapar." Kata Naruto lantang. "Aku tak butuh makan." katanya lagi sambil meronta dan menendang, berusaha menunjukkan kekuatannya. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia saat perutnya berbunyi keras menandakan ia tengah kelaparan setengah mati.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sambil membuka kotak bento miliknya. Sekilas ia melirik isi bento itu sebelum tanpa pikir panjang menyodorkan pada bocah orange di sampingnya.

"Ini makanlah." Kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan pekikan kaget Naruto.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun! Sensei bilang kita tak boleh berbagi dengan Naruto." Kata Sakura pelan. Melirik bento miliknya lalu melirik Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar. Lagipula kita butuh tenaganya untuk merebut lonceng itu nanti." Kata Sasuke datar sambil menatap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah kaget. Sakura menunduk memandang bentonya. Lalu perlahan gadis berambut pink itu juga mnyodorkan bentonya pada Naruto. Membuat ninja orange itu semakin terkejut sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajah yang berhias tiga goresan itu.

"He..he… terima kasih." Kata Naruto pelan. Ia tersenyum tulus menatap dua kotak bento yang disodorkan oleh dua teman satu timnya. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mau berbagi bekal dengannya. Teman. Entah mengapa kata itu terasa indah baginya.

Momen itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul dihadapan mereka dengan pusaran angin dan debu.

"Kalian…" geram Kakashi membuat Naruto dan Sakura berjengit ketakutan.

"Lulus." Lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Eh? Lulus? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Kalian yang pertama. Sebelumnya semua bocah itu hanya mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan tanpa berpikir. Seorang ninja harus selalu menaati peraturan. Ninja yang melanggar peraturan disebut sampah. Tapi… ninja yang menelantarkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah." Kata Kakashi. Membuat Naruto dan Sakura semakin bingung sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Ujian hari ini berakhir. Kalian semua lulus! Mulai besok tim tujuh akan mulai bertugas. Kita berkumpul di jembatan jam 7. Ja ne!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali menghilang dalam asap. Naruto dan sakura saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum keduanya bersorak kegirangan.

Sasuke hanya diam dan bangkit berdiri. Ia membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya lalu melangkah pergi. Sakura segera ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke, berusaha mengajak Sang raven makan bersama yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin. Sasuke terus berjalan pergi hingga menghilang di salah satu belokan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terikat di tonggak kayu sendirian sambil meronta kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Sasuke kembali muncul di hadapan Naruto dalam sebuah pusaran angin. Membuat bocah pirang yang barusaja berhasil melepas ikatannya tersentak kaget. Ia refleks melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur tonggak kayu di belakangnya.

"Teme! Kau membuatku kaget!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang perlahan berjalan mendekat hingga berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam diam. Menatap bocah orange yang kelak akan menjadi sahabat baiknya. Yang akan bisa mengendalikan kyuubi dalam tubuhnya dan menjadi pahlawan dalam perang dunia shinobi. Yang akan mati di usianya yang masih 16 tahun.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi hokage, Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Berusaha menghilangkan sosok penuh darah dalam ingatannya.

"Eh?" Tanya Naruto kaget. Tak menyangka akan ditanyai hal semacam itu.

"Tentu saja karena Hokage adalah orang paling kuat dan dihormati oleh seluruh desa. Jika aku menjadi hokage, mereka semua akan mengakui keberadaanku." Jawab Naruto lantang.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Jika aku memintamu memilih antara menjadi Hokage dan menyelamatkan Iruka sensei, mana yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia merasa bodoh karena menyamakan Iruka sensei dengan dirinya di masa depan. Apakah ia cukup berharga bagi Naruto?

"Apa ,maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Hokage bukanlah gelar yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Itu adalah posisi dimana kau harus mendahulukan keselamatan seluruh desa daripada keselamatanmu sendiri atau orang yang berharga untukmu. Jika disaat itu kau harus memilih untuk menyelamatkan desa dengan mengorbankan Iruka sensei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Bocah berjaket orange itu diam dan terlihat berpikir keras. Untuk sesaat Sasuke mengira pertanyaan itu terlalu sulit untuk seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun. Apalagi bocah itu adalah Naruto. Tapi ia tak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahunya tentang pilihan Naruto.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan desa tanpa mengorbankan Iruka sensei." Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu. Membuat Sang raven tertegun.

"Itu tidak mungkin bisa." Sangkal Sasuke.

"Maka aku akan mengubah itu menjadi mungkin." Jawab Naruto menatap lurus manik oniq Sasuke. Mata yang sama seperti yang Sasuke ingat dimasa depan.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir Sasuke.

'Dia benar-benar tak berubah' batin Sasuke sebelum tiba-tiba kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya. Dan tubuh pucat itu ambruk di hadapan Naruto yang langsung menangkapnya.

# # #

Saat Sasuke membuka mata, ia menyadari ia tak berada di kamarnya maupun dirumah sakit. Melainkan di sebuah kamar dengan dinding berwarna orange kusam.

"hei, akhirnya kau bangun juga, Teme!" teriak sebuah suara yang langsung membuat Sasuke menoleh. Memandang Naruto yang duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari tempat ia berbaring. Sasuke memandang sekeliling, menatap ruang apartemen yang terlihat berantakan. Sebuah baskom dan kopres tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tadi tiba-tiba pingsan. Membuatku kaget setengah mati. Apalagi setelah kau bertanya hal aneh seperti itu. Ternyata kau benar-benar sedang demam. Karena aku tak tahu dimana rumahmu, jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku." Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang seluruh tubuhnya yang kini tertutup selimut. Menyadari ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya efek dari Susanoo dan eternal mangekyo yang ia gunakan semalam mulai berdampak pada tubuhnya. Selain itu ia sudah menggunakan sisa cakranya untuk membuat Gokakyuu no jutsu saat ujian tadi siang. Cakranya benar-benar sangat sedidkit sekarang. Sasuke mendengus, tubuh ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku." Kata Sasuke sambil menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Apa? Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit? Sial! Harusnya tadi aku langsung membawamu kerumah sakit." Kata Naruto panik sambil buru-buru berdiri.

"Aku tak apa. istirahat sebentar nanti aku akan segera sembuh. Aku tak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit." Kata Sasuke datar. Ia tak ingin menarik kecurigaan setelah kematian danzou. Walau ia yakin tak ada orang yang akan berpikir seorang genin berumur 12 tahun sepertinya bisa mebunuh danzou yang dikawal oleh sekumpulan Anbu.

Sasuke melirik keluar jendela yang kini gelap gulita. 'sudah berapa lama ia pingsan?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil memperhatikan jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia berpaling menatap Naruto yang terlihat menahan kantuk. 'apa sejak tadi Naruto terus menungguinya seperti ini?'

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Rumah sakit itu menyebalkan." Gumam Naruto sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Kau tidur disini saja, Teme. Aku akan tidur dibawah." Kata Naruto sambil menguap lebar dan mengambil sebuah futon dari lemari.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku." Kata Naruto lagi saat ia berganti piama dan bersiap tidur.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pelan sambil menatap sosok Naruto yang dalam sekejap sudah tertidur pulas.

Sambil mendengarkan hembusan nafas dari sahabat baiknya, Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata.

# # #

Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah bangun. Sambil duduk di tepi ranjang, ia mengepalkan tangan dan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia harus segera memulai latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tubuh ini. Atau ia akan kesulitan menghadapi Orochimaru dan Madara nanti.

Sambil berpikir latihan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Melewati sosok Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di bawahnya. Ia membuka kulkas dan terdiam melihat sekotak susu yang sudah kadaluarsa. Sasuke menutup kulkas itu dan memandang sekeliling. Dapur itu berdebu, dalam lemari hanya berisi ramen instan. Bagaimana Naruto bisa hidup selama ini hanya dengan susu basi dan ramen?

Sasuke melangkah pergi tanpa menyentuh apapun lagi dan menuju kamar mandi. Alisnya semakin berkerut saat menyadari air panas di kamar mandi itu mati. Hanya mengalirkan air sedingin es di tengah musim dingin yang tengah berlangsung kini.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu depan membuat Sasuke menoleh dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memandang Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang kini diketuk semakin keras dan tidak sabar.

Sasuka hanya diam memandang seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah kesal. Tubuhnya yang agak gemuk membuatnya terlihat seperti orang tolol.

"Siapa kau? Dimana bocah sialan itu?" Tanya pria itu sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Membuat Sang raven harus menahan keinginan untuk mencincang pria itu sekarang juga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Menatap sosok yang kini berusaha memandang ke dalam apartemen.

"Bukan urusanmu! Hei bangun kau bocah sialan!" bentak pria itu sambil berusaha masuk. Membuat Naruto terbangun dengan kaget. Sasuke mencengkeram tangan pria itu yang kini tengah mendorong pundaknya kasar. Berusaha masuk dengan paksa.

"Urusan Naruto adalah urusanku." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Membuat pria paruh baya itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang muncul di samping Sasuke sambil menguap lebar dan mengusap sebelah matanya. Sasuke melepas cengkramannya dan sedikit mundur kesamping. Membiarkan Naruto berhadapan dengan tamunya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Bocah sialan! Aku mengambil uang sewa untuk bulan ini. Cepat berikan!" kata pria itu sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya..ya… tunggu sebentar." Kata Naruto sambil melangkah masuk dan kembali sambil menyodorkan setumpuk uang.

"Kau juga harus membayar lebih karena dia juga tidur disini." Kata pria itu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hei… tapi dia hanya menginap semalam!" protes Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku sudah berbaik hati mau menyewakan apartemen ini pada bocah monster sepertimu. Kalau aku bilang tambah ya tambah!" kata pria itu sambil mencengkeram kerah naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto sudah akan protes lagi sebelum sebuah tangan pucat mencengkeram tangan pria itu dan memutarnya hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak. Naruto menoleh dan terdiam saat melihat Sasuke tengah menatap pria itu tajam dengan sepasang mata semerah darah.

"Jaga bicaramu, Lintah." Desis Sasuke.

"Uang itu sudah cukup untuk sewa apartemen selama setahun. Dan tempat bobrok ini tak pantas di sebut apartemen." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat suara tulang patah semakin terdengar diikuti jerit kesakitan pria itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum."lepaskan dia, aku akan mengambil tambahan uang."

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Kita pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pria itu dan berbalik masuk. Ia membuka lemari Naruto dan mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" taya Naruto panik memandang semua pakaiannya berserakan di atas ranjang.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu. Kau akan pergi dari tempat ini." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tas ransel besar dan memasukkan pakaian Naruto secara asal-asalan.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme! Aku tak punya tempat lain." Protes Naruto.

"Diam dan turuti perintahku." Kata Sasuke tajam dengan Sharingan aktif. Naruto menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Ia menuruti perintah Sasuke dan mulai membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto melangkah keluar sambil menjijing sebuah tas ransel besar. Mengabaikan pemilik apartemen yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegangi lengannya yang terlihat bengkak.

Sasuke keluar terakhir sambil berjalan mendekati sang pemilik apartemen dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sang pria yang kini mulai ketakutan

"Jika aku dengar kau memanggil dia monster lagi, akan kupastikan kau tak akan bisa bicara lagi seumur hidupmu. Mengerti?" bisik Sasuke sambil melirik sang pria dengan mata semerah darahnya. Paman itu mengangguk cepat lalu segera lari dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kita pergi. Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata dan melangkah pergi. Naruto hanya mengikuti di belakangnya dalam diam.

Keduanya terus diam saat mereka menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai ramai. Naruto sesekali melirik Sasuke yang menatap tajam semua penduduk desa yang berani menatap mereka berdua.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto saat ia mulai memasuki kompleks Uchiha yang sepi. Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia tak pernah tahu Naruto diperlakukan seperti wabah oleh penduduk desa.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi saat mereka berdua memasuki sebuah rumah paling besar di tengah kompleks itu. Dia hanya mengikuti Sasuke saat mereka menyusuri lorong rumah dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Ini kamarmu. Taruh barangmu disini. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bengong di depan kamar bernuansa gelap itu.

# # #

Sasuke dan Naruto memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Onigiri dengan tomat dan segelas susu.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dimana… keluargamu?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Mereka sudah mati." Jawab Sasuke datar. Membuat Naruto tersedak susu yang tengah diminumnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya meminum jus tomatnya dalam diam.

"Oh.. Maaf." Kata Naruto pelan. Ia menghabiskan onigirinya tanpa menyentuh tomat dihadapannya sedikitpun.

Hening.

"Ano… apa tak apa aku tinggal disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Disini ada banyak kamar dan aku tinggal sendiri. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan memasang kantong senjata di pinggangnya. Naruto segera mengikuti sang raven dan keduanya segera berjalan keluar. Bersiap menjalankan misinya sebagai tim 7 untuk pertama kali.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat melihat sebuah foto berbingkai kayu yang terpasang di dinding. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang mirip Sasuke dengan garis halus di bawah matanya.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto spontan. Sebelum buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat mengingat perkataan Sasuke di meja makan tadi.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya kalau tak mau." Kata Naruto cepat saat Sasuke mendongak dan menatap foto itu lama.

"Dia kakakku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa dia juga…" Naruto tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Dia masih hidup. Dia sedang menjalankan misi keluar desa. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan pulang." Kata Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Eh… apa dia akan mengijinkan aku tinggal disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakai sandal shinobinya dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya 'Hn'mu itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto saat keduanya berjalan menyusuri kompleks Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Teme!"

Diiringi sinar mentari yang perlahan keluar dari balik awan. Kedua ninja itu berjalan diantara kompleks Uchiha yang entah mengapa terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Untuk pertama kalinya selama 4 tahun –atau 9 tahun- bagi Sasuke, pagi harinya dimulai dengan sebuah senyum tipis dan bocah pirang yang tak hentinya berceloteh riang di sampingnya.

.

.

End. 1.

.

.

^^ ok... gaje banget kan? berhubung ini cuma fic selingan. jangan dianggap terlalu serius ya.

iya. chap ini udah end. walau saya ada niat buat chap 2nya. kalau yang ini banyak yang suka. Walau nanti cuma nyeritain gimana waktu Sasuke ketemu sama Itachi aja sih. saya lagi gak bisa mikir terlalu serius ^^

untuk fic saya yang lain... saya usahakan minggu depan update. tapi mohon reviewnya untuk fic ini ya... sepertinya 'api' saya buat nulis mulai berkurang nih. butuh banyak 'bensin'. mana sekarang bbm pada naik ^^

hum... terima kasih udah mau baca fic gak jelas ini ^^ kalau gak keberatan...

REVIEW PLEASE...


	2. Chapter 2

hy^^...

Uh... saya tahu ini sudah lama. dan seharusnya saya update fic saya yang lain. tapi maaf ya. mood saya lagi stuck nih buat fic yang lain.

fic ini spesial buat Miko-chan aka Miko'setrezed. sebagai birthday-fic yang sangat telat. *maaf miko-chan, telat 1 tahun 15 hari *ditimpuk** maaf gak bisa bikin Sasufemnaru yang saya janjikan. tapi karena sepertinya Miko-chan suka fic ini jadi saya usaha buat^^ maaf ya gak bisa update tepat di hari ultah, saya memang payang *pundung di pojokan*

warning sama seperti di chap sebelumnya ya^^ dan kemungkinan besar disini Sasu dan Tachi-nii bakal jadi OOC *nangis di pojokan* tapi saya harap ada yang suka. terutama Miko-chan^^

Lets read, Dattebayo!

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning II : Typos, ooc, gaje, pasaran, um... apalagi ya?

No Pairing!

Sasuke timetravel fic!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Malam itu, awan mendung yang pekat menyelimuti langit desa Konoha yang damai. Tiap beberapa saat, desa itu akan terlihat berkilau kuning keperakan oleh kilat yang bersinar di ujung langit. Membuat langit gelap penuh mendung itu seakan retak dan akan hancur berkeping-keping, sebelum kembali menggelap di iringi suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga.

Di suatu kompleks yang terletak di sudut desa, kesunyian yang pekat terasa menggantung di udara. Seluruh kompleks itu gelap. Kecuali satu rumah terbesar tepat di tengah kompleks. Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, rumah itu juga sunyi. Suara tawa atau teriakan konyol dari pertengkaran dua penghuni rumah itu tak lagi terdengar. Seakan kegembiraan dalam rumah itu lenyap. Ikut tertelan kesunyian dan kegelapan kompleks yang pernah penuh darah.

Di salah satu ruangan terbesar di rumah itu, sesosok bocah berambut pirang terlihat duduk di tengah ruangan sambil menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggantung lemas di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya. Keceriaan dan semangat yang biasanya menguar dari sosok itu kini hilang sama sekali.

Kakashi Hatake, jounin berambut putih itu berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Memandang sosok ninja paling hiperaktif yang menjadi muridnya itu hanya duduk mematung. Bocah pirang itu terus saja begitu sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Tak bicara, juga tak bergerak.

Kakashi berjalan masuk dan berdiri di belakang sosok murid yang tengah terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

"Naruto…" panggil Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu sang Blonde.

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

"Kau harus istirahat, kau sama sekali belum tidur sejak kembali dari Negara Nami," kata Kakashi hati-hati.

Lagi lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Kau tahu ini bukan salahmu. Ia gugur karena melindungimu. Melindungi seorang teman. Dan aku yakin dia akan kecewa kalau melihatmu seperti ini," kata Kakashi sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu Naruto, berusaha mendapatkan respon dari bocah bermata biru itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas saat muridnya itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Akhirnya ia hanya menyelimuti bocah pirang itu dengan sebuah selimut berwarna dark blue yang ia temukan di dalam kamar. Ia tak ingin muridnya itu terkena demam karena udara malam yang dingin.

Mata abu-abu milik Kakashi menatap sedih sosok yang terbujur kaku jauh di depan Naruto. Tubuh pucat itu terbaring di atas ranjang yang dikelilingi beberapa lilin. Sebuah kimono berwarna putih pucat membungkus tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa. Rambut raven itu tertata rapi dengan sebuah kain putih kecil yang menutupi matanya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke telah mati.

Ia gugur saat melindungi Naruto saat Haku, salah satu ninja musuh yang mereka hadapi saat menjalankan misi level C di Negara Nami mencoba menyerang Naruto. Ia gugur sebagai seorang shinobi Konoha.

Sambil kembali menghela nafas, Sang guru pembimbing tim 7 itu berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto dan jasad Sang Sahabat.

.

.

.

***THE RAVEN DECISION***

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Cahaya lilin yang bersinar di ruangan itu terlihat remang-remang. Kilauan api itu terus bergoyang saat angin dingin menerobos lewat jendela yang terbuka. Menampakkan kilat yang masih bergemuruh di puncak langit. Rintik-rintik hujan kecil terlihat mulai turun membasahi bumi.

Naruto masih duduk diam di depan jasad Sasuke. Mata birunya hanya menatap lantai kayu berwarna coklat yang berada di bawah kakinya. Ia tak ingin mendongak. Ia tak ingin melihat bagaimana sang rival, sahabat, dan orang yang pertama mengakui keberadaannya itu terbaring tak bergerak. Tak bisa bergerak lagi. Mati.

Naruto memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Sebentar lagi ia akan bangun. Menggerutu marah saat Sasuke menendangnya turun dari ranjang. Mereka akan sarapan bersama. Onigiri dan jus tomat dan ramen dan susu. Mereka akan kembali bertengkar dan berangkat bersama untuk menjalankan misi. Mereka akan menunggu Kakashi-sensei dengan bosan dan memutuskan akan berlatih sementara Sakura akan memandang Sasuke penuh kekaguman. Ia akan kesal dan menyerang Sasuke penuh amarah. Naruto akan kalah tentu saja. Tapi Sasuke akan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan dan membantunya berdiri.

Mereka akan menjalankan misi yang membosankan. Membersihkan kebun atau menangkap kucing. Lalu pulang bersama. Ia akan pergi ke Ichiraku dan Sasuke akan menyeretnya pulang sebelum ia bisa menghabiskan ramen keduanya. Naruto akan menggerutu kesal namun akan kembali tersenyum saat Sasuke menyodorkan makan malam mereka. Mereka akan duduk di atap memandang langit sebelum pergi tidur. Dan Sasuke pasti akan membangunkannya lagi esok pagi.

Pasti.

Naruto perlahan membuka mata. Dan hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat ia belum bangun juga. Tubuh pucat itu masih di sana. Tak bergerak.

Angin malam kembali berhembus. Membawa hawa dingin hujan memasuki rumah duka itu. Nyala lilin yang mengelilingi jasad Sasuke bergerak liar searah tiupan angin sebelum akhirnya padam. Membuat ruangan itu menggelap dan hanya menyisakan asap putih kecil yang meliuk keatas seperti ular putih.

Naruto masih tak bergerak.

Hingga akhirnya sang Jinchuriki kyuubi itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap ke arah jasad sang sahabat yang kini seakan tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Naruto menatap lama. Ingatannya kembali saat ia pertama kali tinggal di rumah ini, rumah Sasuke. Setelah ia keluar dari apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak umur 4 tahun.

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari misi pertama mereka. Membantu seorang petani memanen kentang. Mereka baru bisa menyelesaikan misi itu setelah matahari tenggelam. Dengan wajah kusut dan tubuh penuh lumpur dan tanah. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kompleks Uchiha dengan diisi suara gerutuan Naruto tentang 'misi yang payah' 'tua Bangka brengsek' dan umpatan tentang ia tak akan mau makan kentang lagi. Meski ia memang tak pernah memakan kentang.

"Hey… Sasuke! Disini tidak ada lampu jalan?" Tanya Naruto saat memasuki kawasan kompleks yang gelap gulita. Semua rumah di kompleks itu tertutup rapat. Hanya sinaran purnama yang membantu menerangi jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Hn, kau takut?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

"T-tentu saja tidak. D-disini tidak ada hantu kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan merapat Sasuke dan memandang sekeliling.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya sebelum menyeringai kecil.

"Kau bercanda? –Naruto menghela nafas lega- tentu saja ada," jawab Sasuke sambil berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang. Memandang sosok Naruto yang membeku kaku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ap-apa maksudmu a-ada?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau lupa? Seluruh klanku dibantai di tempat ini. Tentu saja mereka akan jadi hantu penasaran," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan seringaian.

Tepat saat itu jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak.

Dan kembali berdetak saat mendengar tawa lepas dari sosok raven di depannya. Naruto hanya terdiam tak mengerti saat Sasuke tertawa seperti orang gila.

Perhatian. Sasuke tak pernah tertawa. Tidak pernah tertawa satu kalipun.

Sebelum Naruto sempat mempertimbangkan bahwa sosok di depannya adalah seorang penyamar atau lebih buruk lagi seorang hantu, sosok Sasuke itu berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak tertawa seperti ini. Kau harus lihat wajahmu, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan.

Naruto masih membeku.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kau ingin tetap disini atau masuk ke rumah? Kalau kau tak tahu, tempatmu berdiri itu tempat dimana sepupuku di penggal di hari pembantaian," kata Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak dan berlari masuk mendahului Sasuke. Dalam hati Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata 'rumah'.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau mempermainkanku kan!" teriak Naruto sambil memasuki 'rumah' sambil dengan cepat melepas sepatunya diikuti Sasuke.

"Hn," terdengar Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Brengsek, kenapa di dalam sini gelap sekali? Dimana saklar lampunya?" Tanya Naruto sambil meraba-raba dinding dalam kegelapan. Di dalam kediaman uchiha itu justru gelap gulita karena sinar bulan tak dapat masuk karena jendela yang telah tertutup rapat. Naruto bisa mendengar langkah Sasuke menjauh namun tak ada suara jawaban.

"S-sasuke?" panggil Naruto . Sasuke masih tak menjawab.

"Jangan bercanda, Teme! Ini tidak lucu!" teriak Naruto mulai ketakutan. Ia mulai meraba dinding dengan panik.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau takut gelap," jawab Sasuke dalam kegelapan.

"T-tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja aku jadi tak bisa melihat, Brengsek!" jawab Naruto. Ia mengaduh pelan saat kakinya menabrak sudut meja.

"Aneh sekali, aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas sekarang ini," jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba, tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Membuat bocah pirang itu memekik kaget dan melangkah mundur secara refleks hingga punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Sudah lama sekali kegelapan adalah bagian dari diriku. Itu melindungiku, membuatku kuat. Jadi… untuk apa aku harus terganggu dengan gelap?" Tanya Sasuke menggantung di udara.

Naruto terdiam. Entah mengapa nada suara Sasuke saat bicara membuatnya seakan tengah disiram oleh air es. Membuatnya membeku. Dan dingin. Dan Naruto sama sekali tak suka itu.

Sunyi.

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah Sasuke yang melangkah pergi.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" kata Naruto akhirnya. Walau tak terlihat, Naruto bisa tahu Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau memang dipenuhi olah kegelapan…"

Klik.

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu jadi terang benderang. Menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah ruangan sementara Naruto berdiri di samping dinding dengan tangan yang masih memegang saklar. Safir dan onix bertemu dalam diam. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan menjadi cahaya yang akan menyinarimu, dan melindungimu dari kegelapanmu, Dattebayo!"

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata saat mengingat kata-katanya saat itu. Dan ia mendongak menatap jasad Sasuke yang kini diliputi kegelapan.

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali setelah berjam-jam tak bergerak, Naruto bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung saat merasakan kakinya seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Hasil dari ia duduk diam selama berjam-jam. Selimut berwarna darkblue yang sebelumnya diselimutkan Kakashi jatuh dilantai tanpa ada yang peduli.

Naruto duduk tepat disamping jasad Sasuke. Dan perlahan ia mulai menyalakan lilin yang padam satu persatu. Setidaknya, walau ia tak bisa melindungi Sasuke dari musuh –Naruto menggigit bibirnya- ia akan tetap memegang janjinya. Melindunginya dari kegelapan.

Setelah semua lilin menyala terang, mau tak mau mata biru Naruto menatap sosok sang sahabat yang kini terbaring tak bergerak. Bagaimana mata onix yang biasanya menatapnya tajam kini terpejam dengan kain putih yang menutupinya. Bagaimana bibir pink yang biasanya tersenyum meremehkan itu kini tertutup diam. Bagaimana ia tak akan mendengar lagi suara ejekan keluar darinya. Bagaimana tangan pucat itu tak akan lagi bisa membantunya berdiri saat ia jatuh.

"Sial," gumam Naruto sambil mengusap matanya kasar. Menyadari cairan bening itu meluncur dari matanya dengan deras. Membasahi pipinya dan jatuh di lantai tanpa suara.

"Sial! Ini hanya mimpi, kenapa aku harus menangis?" gumam Naruto disela isakan. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan.

"Sialan, brengsek," ini semua salahnya. Andai saja saat itu ia lebih kuat, Sasuke tak perlu melindunginya. Andai saja ia lebih kuat, ia pasti bisa membunuh Haku dan membalaskan dendamnya.

Tapi tidak. Ia terlalu lemah hingga Sasuke harus selalu melindunginya. Ia terlalu lemah hingga ia bahkan tak bisa membunuh Haku hanya karena mengetahui wajah siapa di balik topeng itu. Ia terlalu lemah.

Andai saja ia tak masuk tim 7. Andai saja ia bukan ninja. Pasti Sasuke masih hidup. Berjalan angkuh tanpa ia yang selalu menghalangi jalannya. Tanpa ia yang selalu menjadi beban.

Airmata Naruto semakin deras turun. Bayangan Sasuke berjalan bersama tim 7 dengan anggota yang bukan dirinya , entah mengapa terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Ya, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Dan satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa segera bangun adalah…

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong senjata dan menusukkannya di telapak tangannya. Membuat cairan merah perlahan keluar dari luka itu.

Sakit. Kenapa ia belum bangun juga?

Naruto menekan kunai itu semakin dalam. Membuat darah mengalir deras menuruni lengan dan menetes di lantai.

Sakit. _Damn it_! Kenapa ia belum bangun juga?

Ujung kunai itu sudah menembus telapak tangan Naruto. Diikuti darah yang mulai menggenang di lantai di bawahnya.

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Usuratonkachi?"

Delam sekejap, seseorang menyentakkan tangan Naruto. Dan kunai yang sebelumnya tertanam di telapak tangan Naruto kini menghilang. Terlempar ke sudut ruangan dengan bunyi 'klank'

Mata biru Naruto melebar saat tangan pucat itu menggenggam lengannya, dan menariknya mendekati sebuah wajah pucat dengan sepasang mata onix yang memandang luka itu tajam.

"S-sasuke?" panggil Naruto lirih. Memandang sosok sang sahabat yang baru saja bangkit dari kematian.

Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah dikelilingi sekelompok ninja bertopeng.

"Uchiha-san, kau masih hidup?" Tanya salah salah satu Anbu. Salah satu dari mereka menghilang dalam pusaran angin. Dengan segera memberitahu Hokage dan Kakashi.

"Jangan menyentuhku," desis Sasuke saat salah satu dari mereka mengulurkan tangan dan mendekat. Anbu itu langsung membeku saat memandang sepasang sharingan yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku masih hidup. Apa kau buta?" lanjut Sasuke dengan dingin.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat, maaf. Tapi aku hanya ingin memeriksamu. Kau tak akan tahu kalau mungkin tubuhmu masih terluka," jawab Anbu itu berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku yang lebih tahu tentang tubuhku. Dan kalau kau tidak buta. Kenapa kau membiarkan teman satu timku melukai dirinya sendiri di depan mayatku?" desis Sasuke diikuti aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Anbu itu mundur selangkah.

Suara pintu yang di buka kasar membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu -kecuali Sasuke- berjengit dan menoleh. Mendapati Hatake Kakashi berdiri di tengah pintu dengan wajah serius. Ia memandang seluruh Anbu yang berada di ruangan sebelum beralih menatap sosok pucat berkimono putih yang masih memegang tangan berlumuran darah milik Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melirik kedatangan Kakashi sebelum bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan sambil menarik Naruto yang sama sekali tak bicara sejak tadi. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dan melewati pintu tempat Kakashi berdiri tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Hingga Kakashi bicara pada para Anbu dengan nada tak kalah serius dan dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

# # #

Dengan aura membunuh yang masih menguar dari tubuhnya, Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh tangan berlumuran darah itu dengan air sebelum menariknya lagi menuju kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan Naruto dengan sedikit kasar sebelum melepas lengan Naruto dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia mengambil kotak obat sebelum kembali dan ikut duduk di tepi ranjang di hadapan Naruto yang masih memandangnya dalam diam.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Naruto dan memandangnya dengan seksama. Luka menganga itu kembali mengeluarkan darah. Walaupun Sasuke yakin beberapa saat lagi luka itu akan segera mengering dan sembuh –berkat seekor siluman rubah- tapi Sasuke tetap membuka kotak obat, mengambil cairan pembersih dan mengoleskannya pada luka itu sebelum membalutnya dengan perban. Keduanya tak ada yang bicara.

Dalam hati, Sasuke mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Sambil membalut tangan Naruto, ia mulai menyesali pilihannya untuk menerima senbon yang di lemparkan Haku den menggenjutsu dirinya sendiri agar bisa mati suri lebih lama. Ia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto nanti. Ia tak pernah berpikir Naruto akan melukai dirinya seperti ini. Memandang sekilas wajah Naruto, ia bisa melihat bagaimana bocah pirang itu menyalahkan dirinya. Dan air mata yang membekas di 'langit' itu membuat Sasuke semakin marah.

"S-sasuke?" panggil Naruto dengan suara sedikit serak.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto putus asa.

"APA?" bentak Sasuke balik. Memandang Naruto marah. Berani sekali ia melukai dirinya seperti ini.

"K-kau benar-benar masih hidup? A-atau mungkin sekarang aku malah bermimpi?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang terluka dengan erat. Membuat perban putih itu ternoda warna merah.

Melihat itu menambah amarah yang sudah dirasakan Sasuke. Ia mencengkeram kerah Naruto dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa aku terlihat sudah mati bagimu?" desis Sasuke.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke sebelum memalingkan muka.

"Kau bisa saja halusinasiku yang terlalu nyata," gumam Naruto lirih.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia menggenggam kerah Naruto semakin erat.

BUAK!

Dan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto. Membuat bocah pirang itu terjatuh ke lantai dangan mata melebar karena terkejut. Ia meraba pipinya yang mulai memanas nyeri.

"Apa itu sudah membangunkanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Bagaimana onix itu menatapnya marah dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Kedua alis hitam kelam itu membentuk sebuah kerutan dalam. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

"H-ha-ha, ha ha ha," Naruto tertawa kecil. Sebelum berubah semakin keras dan histeris.

Raut wajah Sasuke perlahan melembut melihat reaksi Naruto. Ia memalingkan muka dan menghela nafas. Sebelum akhirnya sang Uchiha terakhir itu berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya di hadapan Naruto.

Sambil masih tertawa histeris, Naruto menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan membiarkan sang Raven membantunya berdiri.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka diikuti bayangan kabur berwarna merah yang langsung menubruk Sasuke. Membuat sang Uchiha terduduk di ranjang dan mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk erat.

"S-sasuk-ke-kun, syu-hiks-syukurlah kau –hiks- baik-baik s-saja," isak Sakura di bahu Sasuke.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah," gumam Sakura berkali-kali. Tubuh gadis berpiama merah itu bergetar hebat di pangkuan Sasuke.

Wajah terkejut Sasuke kembali melembut. Dan ia menepuk bahu sakura pelan.

"Ya, Maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Ia memandang Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan wajah penuh air mata. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas dan melambaikan tangannya agar bocah pirang itu mendekat. Ia menarik tangan berkulit kecoklatan itu agar duduk disampingnya. Dan menarik punggung Naruto dalam sebuah pelukan kecil. Membuat kepala Naruto bersandar di bahunya yang lain.

Dan Sasuke kembali menghela nafas saat dua anggota timnya itu menangis semakin keras di bahunya. Kimono putih pucat yang ia kenakan kini telah basah oleh air mata.

Ia lupa betapa cengengnya dua bocah anggota timnya itu. Dan bertanya dalam hati mengapa dulu ia bisa tidak menyadari betapa dua bocah itu sangat peduli padanya.

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat memandang wajah jelek kedua anggota timnya. Dengan air mata yang yang membasahi seluruh wajah dan ingus yang yang mengalir di hidung mereka. Kalau ia adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Sasuke pasti sudah melempar mereka berdua dengan jijik.

Sasuke berpaling ke arah pintu. Memandang Kakashi yang tengah bersandar di dinding sambil memperhatikan mereka. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau mau juga, Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kedua lengannya. Mengajaknya ikut berpelukan.

# # #

Kakashi memandang Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju ranjang –setelah berganti pakaian- dalam diam. Tubuh kecil itu terlihat sedikir gemetar dan kaku. Hal itu wajar mengingat tubuh itu telah berhenti bergerak dan bernafas selama hampir seharian penuh. Kakashi tahu, sang Uchiha terakhir itu tak akan suka kalau ia membantunya dan membuatnya terlihat lemah. Jadi Kakashi hanya memandang dari jarak tertentu. Masih sedikit berharap bisa membantu.

Saat Sasuke sudah berbaring, Kakashi berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping ranjang. Melewati sosok Naruto dan Sakura yang tertidur lelap di futon di samping bawah tempat tidur Sasuke. Mereka berdua menolak pergi dan dengan inisiatif sendiri menggelar futon dan tidur tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Keduanya merasa lega dan tertidur dengan cepat setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja,"

Sasuke dan Kakashi menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara itu dan mendapati Hokage ke tiga berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Hokage-sama," sapa Kakashi penuh hormat. Sementara Sasuke bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sang Hokage sambil tersenyum.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau yakin tak ingin pergi kerumah sakit?" Tanya Sang Hokage lagi.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi kau tak boleh menolak tim medis untuk memeriksamu," kata Sang Hokage diikuti masuknya seorang ninja berbaju putih seperti dokter.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan muka dan mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan ninja medis itu memeriksanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ninja medis itu selesai dan berjalan keluar sebelum membungkuk hormat pada Hokage ke tiga.

"Istirahatlah, Sasuke. Kau butuh tidur," kata Hokage ke tiga diikuti anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Boleh aku minta satu hal, Hokage-sama?"pinta Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sang hokage balik.

"Tentang pemakamanku besok, biarkan saja berlangsung sesuai jadwal," kata Sasuke membuat Sang Hokage dan Kakashi terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hokage ke tiga.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya menunggu seseorang pulang," jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata.

Sang Hokage terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Itachi. Sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang mulai tertidur, ia bertanya dalam hati mungkinkah Sasuke mengetahui kebenaran tentang Itachi. Setelah berdiri diam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Hokage ke tiga berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Jaga mereka, Kakashi," kata Sang Hokage sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Baik, Hokage-sama," jawab Kakashi pelan. Ia memandang ke tiga muridnya hingga terhenti di wajah Sasuke. Sambil tersenyum Kakashi berjalan keluar kamar.

"Senang kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke,"

Sasuke tersenyum.

# # #

Hujan deras kini telah turun. Membasahi seluruh tempat dengan cairan bening yang dingin. Sesekali kilat akan terlihat berkilau di langit. Menampakkan awan hitam yang tengah bergulung di langit malam itu. Hari telah menjelang fajar, namun sekeliling masih terlihat gelap.

Dalam derasnya hujan dan gelapnya fajar, sesosok bayangan hitam berkelebat cepat menembus kerimbunan hutan Konoha. Menyelinap dalam kegelapan tanpa suara sedikitpun. Seakan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan hujan yang yang membuat basah seluruh tubuhnya atau angin dingin yang berhembus kencang.

Sosok berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu terus melompat diantara dahan pohon dalam kecepatan tinggi. Menuju desa Konoha yang kini mulai terlihat dari kejauhan dengan dinding tinggi yang mengelilinginya. Wajah di balik topi bambu itu tanpa ekspresi, hanya mata semerah darah dengan koma berputar yang menatap kedepan tanpa ragu.

Dalam sekali hentakan keras, Uchiha Itachi melompat tinggi melewati atas dinding pelindung Konoha sambil membentuk beberapa segel dengan kedua tangannya. Membuatnya bisa melewati kekai pelindung desa tanpa terdeteksi. Ia mendarat di tanah tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang sepi. Bel yang ada di ujung topi bambuya berdencing nyaring.

Itachi terus berjalan dalam derasnya hujan. Topi bambunya sama sekali tak bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran air yang turun dari langit. Namun bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara para penduduk Konoha yang mulai berlalu lalang di jalanan pagi itu. Sosok berjubah Akatsuki itu terus berjalan didiringi oleh suara cipratan air saat ia melangkah. Menuju areal pemakaman khusus klan Uchiha yang berada di sudut desa. Mata merah darah itu bisa melihat beberapa sosok berpakaian hitam menuju arah yang sama.

Sosok berjubah akatsuki itu berhenti di sebuah lapangan latihan milik klan Uchiha yang berada tak jauh dari areal pemakaman. Tempat itu tak terawat dan mulai di tumbuhi semak dan pepohonan. Tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan sang Uchiha dengan sempurna. Meski begitu, Itachi masih bisa melihat bagaimana areal pemakaman yang selalu sepi itu mulai dipenuhi sosok-sosok berpakaian hitam. Mereka mengelilingi sebuah lubang yang terlihat baru sambil membawa setangkai bunga lili putih. Itachi hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon dan memandang ke depan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Hujan telah berhenti, namun aliran air di wajah Itachi belum kering. Masih menetes di dagu dan membasahi jubah akatsuki yang kini telah basah kuyup.

Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Hal ini tak mungkin terjadi. Itachi sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan sempurna. Ia tahu takdirnya. Ia akan mati di tangan Sasuke. Dan membuat sang Adik diakui sebagai pahlawan. Hingga saat itu tiba, ia hanya harus bertahan hidup. Tetap bertahan hidup hingga sang adik cukup kuat untuk membunuhnya.

Lalu kenapa hal ini terjadi?

Itachi sangat lega saat mendengar Hatake Kakashi , Sang Copy Ninja Sharingan, seorang jenius yang berhasil lulus akademi ninja di umur 5 tahun, murid sang Yondaime Hokage, dan ninja terpercaya yang akan selalu mementingkan keselamatan rekannya di atas nyawanya sendiri, telah dipilih untuk menjadi jonin pembimbing untuk sang Adik. Itachi sangat menghargai pilihan sang Hokage dan yakin sang Adik akan menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti harapannya. Ninja yang kuat yang akan membunuhnya nanti.

Lalu kenapa semua jadi begini?

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Mata-mata terpercaya miliknya sudah melaporkan semuanya beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum ia berlari pulang dengan kecepatan penuh. Bahwa sang Adik dan timnya telah menjalankan misi pertamanya keluar desa menuju sebuah desa kecil di Negara Nami. Mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan pulang. Sebuah misi simpel level C yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi misi level A. dan rupanya, Sang Copy Ninja tak dapat melindungi sang Adik dari seorang missing-nin desa kabut, Momochi Zabuza.

Sepasang mata Sharingan itu menyala penuh emosi. Memandang kerumunan berbaju hitam yang perlahan mulai memenuhi areal makam.

Ia ingin mendekat, _Damn it!_ Ia ingin berada di antara kerumunan itu. Di tempat yang dipenuhi nisan seluruh keluarganya. Ia ingin ikut bergabung diantara kerumunan yang berkabung atas kematian adiknya.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Disinilah ia, seorang missing-nin level S bersembunyi dalam kegelapan hanya untuk melihat pemakaman orang yang paling disayanginya.

Setidaknya, ia ingin melihat wajah sang Adik untuk yang terakhir kali. Menyatukan dahi mereka seperti yang ingin selalu ia lakukan. Dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum tubuh itu tertutup tanah merah.

Itachi masih tak bergerak. Namun sebuah kerutan dalam muncul diantara kedua alisnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga mengontrol emosinya yang mulai hancur. Kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

Jelas sekali ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Sasuke sudahtak ada lagi. Jadi untuk apa ia bertahan lebih lama? Ia bisa menyayat lehernya dan bergabung dengan sang Adik sekarang juga. Tak akan ada yang peduli. Tak kan ada bedanya.

Dalam hati Itachi menggeleng pelan.

Tidak. Hal itu hanya akan membuat kematiannya sia-sia. Sebelum itu setidaknya ia harus membunuh musuh-musuh yang mengancam Konoha. Madara Uchiha kalau bisa.

Ya. Keputusan yang tepat.

Tapi untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin diam di tempat itu. Memandang upacara pemakaman Sang Adik hingga selesai dengan sepasang Sharingan yang aktif, ingin merekam saat-saat terakhir itu meski denagan mata yang mulai buta. Jadi Itachi hanya menunggu.

Itachi menunggu selama beberapa jam yang terasa seakan puluhan tahun. hingga sesosok ninja berompi hijau muncul di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Dari rambut putih yang sangat mencolok itu, Itachi dengan mudah mengenali sosok Hatake Kakashi yang kini tengah tersenyum di balik maskernya sambil bicara pada kerumunan orang di tempat itu. Itachi tak bisa mendengar atau membaca apa yang dikatakan sang jonin berkat masker yang menutupi bibir dan separuh wajahnya. Tapi apapun yang dikatakan Kakashi membuat kerumunan itu perlahan bubar. Hingga hanya menyisakan tiga sosok ninja yang berdiri di tengah areal makam. Salah satunya Kakashi.

Ada yang tidak beres, Itachi tahu. Namun ia mengesampingkan pikiran itu saat menangkap gerakan kecil di mata Kakashi yang terarah ke arahnya sebelum kembali menatap dua rekan ninja di hadapannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Itachi menghilang pergi di dalam sebuah pusaran angin kecil. Menyadari keberadaannya telah diketahui.

Dan sosok ninja pelarian itu kembali muncul di sebuah permukaan sungai, masih dalam areal Uchiha. Sungai itu tak terlalu lebar, namun air yang jernih dan dalam mengalir tenang di di bawah kakinya. Cukup banyak air. Elemen yang bisa dengan mudah ia ubah sebagai senjata sebanyak yang ia mau. Itachi hanya berdiri disana, angin pelan berhembus meniup kain putih yang ada di topi bambunya. Seperti dugaannya, dalam sekejap di depannya telah berdiri tiga ninja Konoha.

Hatake Kakashi, sang Copy ninja tentu saja, yang lain adalah Sarutobi Asuma dan Yuuhi Kurenai. Satu ninja yang tergabung sebagai 12 ninja pelindung dan satunya master genjutsu Konoha.

Dalam hati Itachi mendesah pelan. Harinya tak mungkin lebih buruk dari ini. Walau bukan berarti ia tak bisa menang. Ia bisa mengalahkan mereka bertiga dalam sekejap. Tapi ia tak ingin membunuh ninja Konoha jika bisa dihindari, dan itu merepotkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengangkat sedikit ikat kepalanya. Menampakkan sebelah mata Sharingan miliknya.

Dengan sangat tenang dan kasual, Itachi melepas topi bambu miliknya dan membuka sedikit jubah Akatsuki yang ia kenakan. Mengeluarkan tangan kirinya hingga menyandar di tengah jubah.

"Uchiha Itachi, berani sekali kau menginjakkan kaki di desa ini setelah apa yang kau lakukan." Kata Asuma sambil bersiap dengan pisau elemen angin miliknya.

Itachi ingin mendengus mendengar perkataan ninja itu. Namun ia hanya menatap mereka bertiga dengan sepasang sharingan yang telah aktif sedari tadi.

"Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi… jangan menghalangi jalanku. Kalian hanya akan terbunuh," kata Itachi tanpa emosi. Memandang sosok Kakashi dengan dingin. Tak seperti dua ninja lain yang berpakaian hitam tanda berkabung, sang Hatake itu masih memakai seragam jonin nya seperti biasa.

Berani sekali ia datang di pemakaman Sasuke seakan tak terjadi apapun. Harusnya ia jatuh dalam penyesalan yang dalam karena kegagalannya melindungi Sasuke. Itachi menggeram dalam hati.

"Kutanya lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tak mungkin datang hanya untuk melihat pemakaman Sasuke bukan?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Ia maju selangkah di depan Asuma dan Kurenai.

Dalam gerakan cepat, Kurenai membentuk beberapa segel dengan kedua tangannya. Menyadari apa yang di lakukan master genjutsu itu, mata Sharingan Itachi menajam.

Sedetik kemudian, Itachi menyadari dirinya telah terikat kuat dengan sebatang pohon yang tumbuh di belakangnya. Mengikat seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Itachi masih terlihat tenang saat wujud Kurenai muncul dari pohon yang mengikatnya.

"Ini sudah berakhir," kata Sang Kunoichi sambil melayangkan sebuah kunai ke arah Itachi.

"Genjutsu selevel ini tak akan berpengaruh untukku," kata Itachi. Kini menatap Kurenai yang telah berganti posisi dengannya. Terperangkap dalam pohon genjutsunya sendiri. Wanita bermata merah itu terlihat terkejut menyadari genjutsu terkuatnya telak dibalik.

Kurenai segera menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah dan segera tersadar bahwa ia masih berdiri di belakang Kakashi. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di wajah cantiknya diikuti nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kurenai?" Tanya Asuma. Kurenai hanya mengangguk.

Dalam sekejap saja sosok Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kurenai . manyarangkan sebuah kunai kea rah sang kunoichi yang terkejut sebelum dihalangi oleh Asuma.

'Kagebunshin,' batin Kakashi saat memandang Itachi masih berdiri tak bergerak di hadapannya sementara Asuma sibuk melawan Itachi yang lain di belakangnya.

Keduanya saling pandang sesaat sebelum Itachi mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken di tangannya. Melihat itu Kakashi segera membuat segel dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ninpou, Shuijinheki," desis Kakshi pelan diikuti barier air yang muncul di sekelilingnya. Melindungi dirinya dari pusaran air yang tiba-tiba terarah ke arahnya.

"Sharingan pinjamanmu memang luar biasa, Kakashi-san. Seperti yang kuduga," kata Itachi.

Bersamaan dengan itu kagebunshin Itachi muncul di belakang Kakashi dan menusukkan kunainya di punggung sang Hatake. Membuat Kurenai yang terduduk di belakang Kakashi segera melayangkan tendangan yang dengan mudah dapat di tangkis Itachi. Sosok Kakashi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi air. Berikutnya, Kurenai sudah terdorong oleh Kakashi yang muncul dari dalam air, menjauhkanya dari klon itachi dan sebuah ledakan air yang muncul tepat di tempat sebelumnya ia berada. Menyisakan titik-titik air seakan hujan kembali turun di sekeliling mereka. Asuma segera berlari ke arah Kurenai dan Kakashi. Mereka bertiga kembali berdiri bersisian. Menatap Itachi yang masih berdiri diam sementara mereka bertiga mulai berkeringat, sebuah goresan yang lumayan dalam terlihat di lengan Asuma.

" Berhati-hatilah, orang ini berhasil menjadi kapten ANBU saat masih berumur 13 tahun," kata Kakashi memperingatkan kedua rekannya. matanya tak melepaskan pendangan dari missing-nin yang berdiri tenang tak jauh di depannya.

"Kau memang hebat, tapi kau bukan seorang Uchiha. Kau tak akan bisa menggunakan Sharingan dengan sempurna," kata Itachi tenang sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari pengguna Sharingan," kata Itachi yang langsung mengagetkan Kakashi.

"Kalian berdua! Tutup mata kalian,Sekarang!" perintah Kakashi.

Asuma dan Kurenai segera memejamkan mata. Sementara Kakashi masih memandang Itachi dengan sebelah mata Sharingan terbuka lebar. Bersiap menerima serangan yang akan dikeluarkan Itachi.

"Jangan buka mata kalian sebelum aku pinta, jika kalian mellihat matanya, semua akan berakhir. Hanya orang dengan Sharingan yang bisa melawannya," kata kakashi serius.

"Itu benar…" jawab Itachi.

"Hanya pengguna Sharingan lain yang bisa mengalahkanku. Tapi Sharingan masih memiliki jurus yang spesial. Hanya Sharingan dengan darah yang sama denganku bisa mengalahkanku," lanjut Itachi masih dengan sebelah mata tertutup.

" Tsukuyomi," bisik Itachi pelan sambil membuka mata.

Sebelah mata Sharingan Kakashi melebar dan dalam sekejap ia sudah dalam keadaan terikat di sebuah tiang. Masih di atas permukaan air tempat sebelumnya ia berada, hanya saja langit kini terlihat berwarna semerah darah. kAsuma dan Kurenasi tak terlihat dimanapun. Hanya sosok Itachi yang kini terlihat seperti bayangan hitam berdiri didepannya. Detik itu Kakashi sadar ia telah terperangkap dalam genjutsu sang Uchiha. Genjutsu terkuat yang pernah ada.

Itachi berdiri dengan wajah datar dengan sebuah pedang panjang –katana- di tangan kanannya.

"Kau seharusnya melindunginya," kata Itachi tanpa emosi, ia menatap Kakashi yang kini hanya terlihat seperti bayangan hitam dan putih di bawah matahari merah dunia genjutsunya.

Kakashi menatap Itachi dengan sebelah mata tertutup dan sebelah Sharingan terbuka lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi tak mengerti. Apa yang di maksud adalah Sasuke? Sejak kapan missing-nin Uchiha itu peduli pada Sang adik?

"Harusnya sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melindunginya, tapi kini ia pergi. Dan kau berdiri disini dengan tenang seolah kau tak terganggu sedikitpun," kata Itachi sambil melangkah mendekat. Amarah yang sebelumnya ia tahan mulai menguar seperti ombak. Itachi bukanlah tipe pendendam. Dan ia tahu semua ini bukan salah Kakashi. Tapi sikap sang Jonin yang seolah tak peduli membuatnya kesal juga. Sedikit rasa sakit tak akan membuat orang-orangan sawah itu mati.

Itachi melangkah maju. Katana di tangannya terarah ke tubuh Kakashi yang kini sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Dengan cepat ujung logam tajam itu bergerak untuk menembus tubuh sang Copy ninja sebelum terhenti tak lebih dari 1 senti dari rompi jonin sang Hatake.

"Sudah cukup," sebuah suara yang familiar namun terdengar lebih dewasa bicara.

Itachi hanya bisa menatap tak percaya sesosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dunia genjutsunya itu. Pemuda itu tak lebih tinggi dari Kakashi dengan rambut pendek melawan grafitasi yang sangat familiar. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju dengan kerah tinggi dan symbol Uchiha terpamapang jelas di punggung yang kini mengahadap ke arahnya. Dua jari tangan milik sosok pemuda itu menahan ujung pedang milik Itachi. Sosok itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Itachi lewat sudut matanya. Hal terakhir yang Itachi lihat adalah sebuah mata Sharingan berbentuk bintang segi enam dengan pupil berbentuk shuriken berujung tiga yang terlihat sangat familiar.

Dalam sekejap Itachi sudah kembali kembali ke dunia nyata. Masih berdiri di atas sungai seperti beberapa saat lalu. Kedua sharingannya mengerjap tak mengerti.

Siapa tadi? Hingga saat ini tak ada yang bias mematahkan tsukuyomi miliknya, apalagi memasuki genjutsunya tanpa ia sadari.

Itachi kembali menatap tiga sosok ninja konoha yang masih berdiri di depannya. Asuma dan Kurenai masih memejamkan mata. Keduanya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kakashi yang tiba-tiba terduduk di atas air. Namun perhatian Itachi tertuju pada sosok ke empat yang kini berdiri di hadapan Kakashi dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru yang menutupi identitasnya.

Waktu seakan terhenti saat perlahan sosok itu berbalik. Menampakkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tegak dengan wajah datar dan sepasang onix yang menatap lurus mata Sharingan Itachi.

Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat, hingga perlahan bibir Sasuke bergerak tanpa suara. Sosok berumur 13 tahun itu tersenyum sebelum menghilang dalam pusaran angin kecil.

Itachi hanya terdiam. Mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke walau tanpa suara. Dalam sekejap pula, sosok Itachi menghilang. Meninggalkan 2 ninja jonin yang berdiri di atas sungai dengan mata terpejam dan sosok Kakashi yang terduduk tak mengerti .

# # #

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun berlalu, Itachi berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Dan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Rasanya masih seperti kemarin. Saat ia bertengkar dengan anggota klan yang lain setelah kematian Shishui. Bagaimana ia berkata bahwa ia sudah kehilangan harapan pada klan yang tengah merencanakan kudeta. Bagaimana ia melempar sebuah kunai tepat di tengah symbol Uchiha yang kini masih terlihat retak di belakang punggungnya.

Rasanya seperti kemarin. Saat ia berdiri di belakang Ayah dan Ibunya dengan tangan gemetar, dan mengambil nyawa orang-orang yang disayanginya. Bagaimana ia menyiksa sang Adik agar berubah membencinya dan percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Jika bisa, ia tak ingin memasuki rumah itu lagi. Rumah yang mengingatkannya akan hari bahagia yang ia lewati. Yang mengingatkan bahwa ia sendirilah yang merenggut kebahagiaan itu.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Hal pertama yang ditangkap indranya adalah bau harum seduhan teh hijau yang sangat ia kenal. Aroma yang biasa menyapanya setelah pulang dari misi. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya. Sang Ibu akan tersenyum lembut sambil menyambutnya dengan sepiring dango.

"Kau tahu… aku pernah bertanya-tanya…" sebuah suara bicara diikuti suara pelan gelas menyentuh meja. Itachi melangkah semakin kedalam.

"Apa kau akan memasuki rumah ini lagi sambil mengucapkan 'Aku pulang' seperti dulu," lanjut suara itu lagi. Suara yang dulu biasa merengek padanya untuk berlatih bersama.

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati tubuhnya membeku.

Disana, di antara kompor yang menyala dan meja kayu di tengah ruangan berdiri sosok sang adik yang ia yakini telah mati.

Sosok berambut raven dengan bagian belakang yang melawan gravitasi itu lagi-lagi berdiri memunggunginya. Ia lebih tinggi beberapa inchi dari terakhir kali ia pergi 5 tahun lalu. Masih memakai baju darkblue dangan kerah berdiri khas klan Uchiha dan symbol kipas besar di punggungnya. Tanpa sadar Itachi melangkah mendekat.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi curiga. Tak mungkin yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah sang Adik. Bukankah ia sudah mati?

"Kau datang tepat waktu, walau aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Aku baru saja membeli ini tadi. Masih hangat. Kau pasti belum makan." Kata sosok itu sambil berbalik dan meletakkan segelas teh hijau hangat dan sepiring dango. Ia berbalik lagi lalu meletakkan segelas teh yang lain dan sepiring onigiri dan tomat.

Ninja berumur 13 tahun itu kemudian duduk dan menikmati makanannya.

"Duduk dan makanlah. Itu tidak beracun." Kata Sasuke tenang.

Itachi hanya memandang sang Adik dengan sepasang Sharingan yang masih aktif. Menyadari tak ada genjutsu atau tipuan lain dari sosok di hadapannya. Meyakinkannya bahwa sosok itu benar-benar Sasuke uchiha. Adiknya.

"Siapa kau?" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Itachi tanpa bias ia tahan. Tak mungkin yang berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah sang Adik. Sasuke yang ia kenal pasti sudah menyerangnya dengan membabi buta sekarang. Ingin membalas dendam atas apa yang ia lakukan mengingat ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah hari pembantaian. Bukannya menyambut sang Kakak dengan segelas teh hangat dan sepiring manisan seperti sekarang.

"Kau tak mengenali adikmu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke sarkatis.

"Kau bukan Sasuke," kata Itachi serius. Setidaknya bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal. Ia pasti penyamar yang entah dengan cara apa bisa mengambil alih tubuh sang adik. Ia tahu ada ninja di luar sana yang bisa mengambil alih tubuh orang lain sesuka hati. Terutama seorang ninja bermata ular.

Sosok Sasuke itu mendengus.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendongak dan menatap sang kakak sambil menumpukan dagu di atas kedua tangannya.

Itachi memandang sepasang onix yang kini menatap lurus matanya. Mata hitam kelam itu terlihat lebih dewasa di wajah 13 tahun sang adik. Lebih dingin dan hati-hati. Ia bisa melihat sakit, putus asa, dan sedikit bahagia terpancar darinya. Seakan mata itu telah melihat banyak hal menyedihkan. Mengingatkan Itachi pada sepasang mata miliknya tiap ia memandang cermin.

"Dimana Sasuke yang asli?" Tanya Itachi pelan namun mematikan. Jelas sekali sosok itu bukan sang Adik.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," jawab sosok itu santai.

Itachi segera menutup sebelah matanya. Berkonsentrasi sesaat untuk mengaktifkan Tsukuyomi di mata kanannya. Meski berpengaruh buruk pada penglihatannya, tak ada cara lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Siapapun itu tak akan bisa menipu mata Mangekyou. Dalam dunia genjutsu itu ia akan melihat sosok sesungguhnya yang mendiami tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Itachi. Membuat missing-nin itu terkejut dan refleks membuka kedua matanya sebelum bisa mengaktifkan jurus andalannya.

"Jurus itu tak baik untuk matamu, biar aku saja," lanjut Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata dan mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou miliknya.

Sekejap kemudian Itachi sudah ada di dunia yang sangat familiar. Ruang dapur itu itu berubah gelap dengan bias merah di beberapa bagian. Tak seperti tsukuyomi miliknya, dunia genjutsu itu terasa lebih dingin.

Dan dihadapannya kini bukan lagi sosok sang adik yang berumur 13 tahun, melainkan sosok pemuda yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu saat memerangkap Kakashi dalam genjutsunya. Walau terlihat berbeda, sosok dihadapannya benar-benar Sasuke. Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat kemiripan wajah itu dengan wajah sang Ibu.

Sebelum Itachi bisa berkata-kata, sebuah pukulan yang keras melayang ke perutnya. Membuat ninja berjubah akatsuki itu melangkah mundur dan segera bersiap untuk menangkis serangan selanjutnya. Namun sosok dewasa sang Adik itu sudah lebih dulu bergerak melingkarkan lengannya di punggung sang Kakak dan memeluknya.

Tak menduga dengan apa yang terjadi, Itachi hanya membeku kaku saat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi tak yakin. Sosok sang adik mengangguk pelan di bahunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi. Tak bisa menyangkal lagi bahwa di hadapannya benar-benar sang Adik.

"Kau… sudah tau semuanya?" Tanya Itachi ragu. Sasuke kembali mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

Jawaban itu entah mengapa membuat Itachi sangat lega. Seakan beban yang sangat berat terangkat dari pundaknya. Dan perlahan, tangan Itachi bergerak membalas pelukan sang Adik.

"Maaf," ucap itachi lirih.

Keduanya terus berpelukan erat dalam dunia genjutsu itu dalam waktu yang terasa sangat lama. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur untuk melihat wajah Sang kakak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi. Ia menatap sepasang Eternal Mangekyou di mata Sasuke.

"Kau… kau tak mungkin datang dari masa depan kan?" Tanya Itachi menyuarakan kecurigaannya.

"Ya, sekitar 4 tahun dari sekarang," jawab Sasuke lirih.

Itachi memandang sosok sang Adik –kini memakai pakaian berwarna putih berkerah tinggi dengan tali besar yang mengikat pinggangnya- sambil berpikir cepat. Ia tahu time travel bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Tapi hal itu membutuhkan teknik tinggi dan pengorbanan yang besar. Ia pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya, jika ia benar-benar ingin ia pasti bisa menemukan sebuah cara atau jutsu. Namun ia sadar, waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan mainan. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk merubah sejarah yang sudah berlangsung tanpa mengambil resiko mengubahnya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Ia mungkin terlihat tolol menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali tapi ia tak peduli.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya memandang sosok sang Kakak di hadapannya. Masih hidup dan bernafas. Terlihat lebih segar dari terakhir ia melihatnya. Walau Sasuke tahu tubuh itu akan perlahan melemah karena penyakit yang menderanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ya." Jawab Itachi yakin.

Dan berikutnya, Itachi sudah berpindah tempat. Tak lagi di dapur di dalam rumahnya melainkan di sebuah bangunan yang sedikit gelap. Di ujung ruangan ia bisa melihat sosok Sasuke. Lebih muda dari yang baru saja ia temui berdiri dengan perban yang membalut dahi dan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sepasang Sharingannya menatap ke depan penuh kebencian.

Itachi menoleh ke samping dan melihat dirinya, terlihat lebih tua dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan sorot mata yang dingin. Duduk di sebuah kursi batu di depan sebuah dinding besar bertuliskan 'rubah'.

'Ingatan?' batin Itachi sambil memandang sosok dirinya dan Sang Adik di masa depan mulai saling bicara.

"Sejauh apa… kau melihat dengan Sharingan itu?" Tanya sosok Itachi masa depan. Tak sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya yang terlihat nyaman.

"Sejauh apa, katamu? Yang terlihat oleh mataku adalah cara kematianmu, Itachi," sosok Sasuke menjawab tajam.

Dan selanjutnya, Itachi harus melihat bagaimana mereka berdua bertempur, bagaimana ia mati, bagaimana Madara menghasut Sasuke dan menjadikannya anggota Akatsuki.

Ia juga harus melihat bagaimana Sang Adik yang dipenuhi kebencian menyerang pertemuan lima kage dan menjadi penjahat internasional. Hingga ia menjadi buta dan terpaksa menggunakan mata milik sang Kakak.

Itachi sedikit terkejut saat melihat mereka kembali bertemu saat ia dihidupkan kembali lewat Edo Tensei, dan bersama mengalahkan Kabuto, dan menyaksikan kematiannya yang kedua kali.

Saat memori itu berakhir, itachi hanya bisa menatap sosok Sang adik di tengah ruang dapur masih di dalam dunia genjutsu. Ia tak berkata apapun, setelah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi, apa yang akan terjadi, Itachi merasa bersalah, sedih, bangga bercampur aduk jadi satu. Hingga sebuah senyum perlahan terbentuk di bibir itachi.

"Kau sudah jadi kuat ya, Sasuke," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum sedih.

Kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke tersentak dan dengan segera memalingkan muka.

"Jangan katakan hal itu, aku sama sekali tidak kuat. Aku mengacaukan segalanya," jawab Sasuke sambil mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi.

Itachi melangkah mendekat dan menarik tangan Sasuke agar tidak melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan salahmu, itu semua salahku. Dari awal semua memang salahku. Andai saja aku mau melihat dari sudut pandangmu, kau tak perlu menderita. Aku tahu aku tak pantas dimaafkan, tapi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menebus kesalahanku. "

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang, Sasuke, aku akan selalu berusaha mendukungmu. Walau tak pantas, aku minta maaf. Maaf atas semua yang telah terjadi. Maaf atas keputusan sepihakku. Maaf membuatmu sangat menderita, Sasuke," kata Itachi sambil menunduk. Bersiap menerima amarah yang akan ia terima dari Sang Adik.

Dari semua hal yang ia perkirakan, Itachi tak pernah menduga Sasuke akan mengulurkan tangannya dan mendorong kepala Itachi untuk menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi sang Kakak.

"Aku memaafkanmu," kata Sasuke pelan.

Sepasang Sharingan itu melebar terkejut. Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan dahi yang masih bersentuhan.

Momen itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba Itachi tersadar ia kembali berdiri di tengah ruang dapur di dunia nyata. Seakan semuanya hanya mimpi. Menyadari di dunia nyata hanya berlalu tak lebih dari beberapa detik.

Pandangan Itachi langsung tertuju pada sosok sang Adik yang masih terduduk di belakang meja makan sambil memegang dahinya. Nafas ninja yang kini berumur 13tahun itu terlihat tak beraturan sebelum akhirnya limbung kesamping dan akan membentur lantai kalau saja Itachi tak segera bergerak dan menangkapnya.

Suara piring yang pecah terdengar terlalu nyaring di ruangan yang sunyi itu, sebelum kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari turun dari tangga. Sesaat kemudian sesosok ninja berambut pirang jabrik dengan baju orange muncul di ujung ruangan.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sosok itu sebelum membeku saat melihat seorang asing tengah memeluk teman satu timnya dalam posisi setengah berbaring.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya naruto tajam dan bersiap menyerang untuk menyelamatkan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Naruto," kata Sasuke lirih dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Kembali menarik perhatian sang Kakak dan teman satu timnya.

Dengan cepat Itachi memeriksa keadaan Sasuke dan menyadari kapasitas cakra di tubuh sang Adik sangat rendah. Itachi mengumpat dalam hati. Menyadari sang adik telah menguras cakranya untuk menggunakan Tsukuyomi.

Itachi segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya ala bridal style sebelum melesat menuju kamar sang adik. Dengan lembut Itachi membaringkan Sasuke diranjang dan menyelimutinya. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan kembali ke kamar. Dengan perlahan ia menopang tubuh sang Adik dan membantunya minum dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto di samping ranjang dengan khawatir.

Setelah meletakkan gelas yang kini kosong di atas meja di samping ranjang, itachi kembali membantu Sasuke berbaring dan menyelimutinya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Itachi sambil mengusap dahi Sasuke yang penuh keringat. Sasuke kembali meemjamkan mata namun nafasnya mulai terlihat normal.

Melihat sikap penuh perhatian ninja asing itu pada teman satu timnya membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia mulai memperhatikan wajah ninja asing itu dengan seksama.

"Kau adalah kakak Sasuke kan?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat kemiripan di wajah sosok di depannya dengan foto yang terpajang di ruang depan.

"Ya, dan kau?" Tanya Itachi sambil melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya.

Mendengar jawaban Itachi entah mengapa membuat Naruto jadi gugup. Di hadapannya adalah kakak Sasuke yang akhirnya pulang setelah sekian lama. Orang yang sangat berarti bagi teman ravennya.

"N-namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Teman satu tim Sasuke dan … uh… beberapa lama ini aku tinggal disini bersama Sasuke, k-kuharap kau tak keberatan," kata Naruto sambil membungkuk dalam.

Itachi memandang sosok Naruto selama beberapa saat. Mengenali bocah itu sebagai putra Yondaime Hokage sekaligus jinchuriki Kyuubi. Sasuke pasti sangat memeprcayainya hingga membiarkan bocah jinchuriki itu tinggal bersamanya.

"T-tapi aku bisa segera pergi kalau kau keberatan! Tapi kumohon jangan larang aku untuk berteman dengan Sasuke!" kata Naruto sedikit panic. Menyadairi kakak Sasuke pasti akan segera mengenalinya sebagai jinchuriki kyubi dan mungkin akan melarangnya berteman dengan Sasuke seperti seluruh penduduk desa yang lain.

Mendengar nada ketakutan dalam suara Naruto membuat Itachi tersadar. Dan ia tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau. Aku justru senang ada yang menemani Sasuke tinggal di rumah sebesar ini," kata Itachi sedikit sedih. Menyadari ego Sasuke yang tinggi membuatnya tetap tinggal di tempat dimana seluruh keluarganya terbunuh.

Naruto segera menghela nafas lega dan berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi, senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun,"kata Itachi kemudian.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Uchiha-san," jawab Naruto masih sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku Itachi. Selain itu aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu." Kata Itachi sambil berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Ya, Apa?" Tanya naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Baru tadi malam aku mendengar Sasuke sudah…" Itachi tak melanjutkan pertanyaanya. Ia menyadari genin bermata biru di depannya tiba-tiba berjengit dan kini menunduk memandang lantai.

"Y-ya… Sasuke melindungiku dari serangan musuh. Dan semalam aku masih percaya bahwa ia sudah… mati." Jawab Naruto ambil menelan ludah. Rasa bersalah terdengar jelas di nada suaranya.

"Tapi semalam tiba-tiba ia bangun. Rupanya sejak awal Haku memang tak pernah berniat untuk membunuh kami," lanjut Naruto.

"Haku?" Tanya Itachi sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Dia adalah musuh yang kami hadapi saat menjalankan misi. Ia sebenarnya ninja yang baik dan tak suka bertarung. Tapi ia akhirnya mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan Zabuza," jelas Naruto.

"Aku tahu ini semua salahku hingga Sasuke jadi begini. Andai saja aku lebih kuat-"

"Hentikan itu, Dobe." Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Itu bukan salahmu, itu keputusanku sendiri. Jadi berhenti jadi idiot yang terus menyalahkan diri sendiri," lanjut Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Itachi dan Naruto segera menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah membuka matanya walau ia terlihat kelelahan.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kaget dan segera mendekat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Baik, hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Sasuke sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

"Istirahatlah," kata Itachi sambil berdiri dan akan melangkah pergi sebelum terhenti saat Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi," pinta Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon. Ia tak ingin sang Kakak pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Itachi tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Sasuke. Membuat Sang Adik mengerang pelan dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Nii-san!" erang Sasuke. Itachi kembali tersenyum. Kebiasaan lama memang sulit hilang.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku harus mencari tempat sembunyi sementara Kakashi datang memeriksa keadaanmu. " kata Itachi sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan lembut dan melangkah keluar sebalum berhenti di hadapan Naruto.

"Naruto, maukah kau merahasiakan kedatanganku dari orang lain?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto memandang Itachi dengan bingung sebelum mengangguk. Rupanya bocah pirang itu tak mengetahui statusnya sebagai missing-nin.

"Sebaiknya kau juga bicara pada Hokage, Niisan," kata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membunuh Danzou, jadi tak aka nada masalah lagi," kata Sasuke membuat Itachi menoleh dengan cepat.

"kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Itachi. Ia sudah dengar tentang kematian tua Bangka itu. Tapi ia tak pernah menduga Sasuke yang membunuhnya.

"Ya, dan aku akan menyingkirkan yang lain kalau perlu." Jawab Sasuke serius.

Kakak dan adik itu salim bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Itachi menghela nafas dan berbalik memandang Naruto.

"Tolong jaga adikku yang bodoh di sebelah sana, Naruto-kun," pinta Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

Naruto langsung berdiri tegak dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku, Dattebayo!" kata Naruto serius.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memalingkan muka. Menyadari bahwa kata-kata Naruto itu telah menjadi kenyataan.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih," kata Itachi lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

"Sampai nanti, Baka Otouto,"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

***End(2)***

ya! ending lagi di chap ini. kalau masih ada yang mau baca, nanti saya usahakan buat chap tiga. kemungkinan tentang Sasuke yang ketahuan sama Kakashi and beberapa hal lain yang mungkin akan menarik.

uh... beneran OOC g? saya gak yakin nih. apalagi untuk karakter Tachi-nii^^"

terima kasih sudah mau baca, kalau tak keberatan mohon reviewnya ya^^

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


End file.
